Kissed You Goodnight
by KeiChanz
Summary: Inuyasha takes Kagome home after a date and leaves her confused and disappointed. It had been such a wonderful night...is it really going to end like this? Songfic. Rated for language.


Hey there! ^_^ Yeah, I know I should be working on my stories instead of posting cute little drabbles and oneshots, but this particular songfic has – and I'm not even kidding here – been in my brain for _years._ The first time I heard this song I _had_ to make it happen lol. The thing is, though, I didn't and the idea was just tossed around inside my brain for forever and the only time I would ever think about it is when I heard the song on the radio.

And then eventually I actually started the first page…and then it sat on my computer for a few months, and I forgot about it. And then I was going through my oneshots out of boredom one day, saw this, and I got inspired again and I needed to something to kill the boredom at work and ta-da. ^_^

Anyway, it occurred to me that I don't make Inuyasha human very much in my stories, so he's human in this one, however he still has his silver hair and golden eyes. Because I can. XD

If any of you have seen the video to this song, I based this off of that, however Inu isn't leaving the next day and I added my own little twists and differences. I like to recommend people listen to the song for a least a minute to get the mood I was going for and I think the music definitely compliments this, but of course you don't have to. =)

Also, a little **note: **Kagome's POV is happening at the same time as Inuyasha's POV so you don't get confused when it suddenly changes haha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Kissed You (Goodnight)" by Gloriana.

**-X-**

**Kissed You Goodnight**

It was seven minutes after midnight and the only sounds were the soft chirping of the crickets and the sound of their shoes hitting the pavement as they walked down the sidewalk to her front door. With his hands in his pockets and hers fishing around in her purse for her keys while the delicate lace of her skirt, short in the front and longer in the back, swished around her legs, neither said a word as they stepped up onto the concrete platform before the door. Keys in her hand, she turned around to face him and offered a shy, gentle smile. He smiled back, the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly.

"I…had a good time tonight," she said after a minute of just staring at each other.

_I dropped you off  
><em>_Just a little after midnight  
><em>_Sat in my car  
><em>_Till you turned off your porch light_

Golden eyes flashed with something indecipherable. "Me too," he rumbled and her smile widened.

"We…we should do it again sometime." She blushed and peeked up at him through thick eyelashes, suddenly hesitant as she scoffed the toe of her cowgirl boot against the ground. Was she being too forward?

She looked adorably hesitant and his heart melted. How could anybody say no to that face? Besides, he _did_ want to do this again. "Yeah," he finally replied and the brilliant smile she graced him with sealed the deal; he couldn't, _wouldn't_ let this one get away. "We'll do this again sometime."

Delighted, and with a fetching blush painting her cheeks, his beautiful brown-eyed date nodded once and a look of uncertainty crossed her features once again. She bit her lip, fiddled with the keys in her hand then glanced back up at him.

"S-so…I guess…I'll talk to you later?" She unconsciously licked her lips and his eyes traced the movement.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat that was making it hard to breathe, his hands tightened into fists in his pockets as he fought against the sudden strong urge that crashed into him. He managed to hold himself back, barely, and took a step back for good measure. He missed the fleeting look of disappointment that flashed across her face.

"Uh, y-yeah," he stammered weakly and then mentally cursed himself for sounding like such an idiot. Dammit, he couldn't screw this up! Clearing this throat, Inuyasha nodded, looked her straight in the eye and said firmly, "Yeah. I'll definitely talk to you later, Kagome." The corner of his mouth kicked up into a half-smirk and he was rewarded with a soft blush and a warm smile that graced her features.

"Okay," she whispered and bit her lip, trying not to make it too obvious that she was stalling. "So…"

"So…"

_I should have kissed you  
><em>_I should have pushed you up against the wall  
><em>_I should have kissed you  
><em>_Just like I wasn't scared at all_

A pregnant pause stretched between the two of them for a moment as they stared at each other, and then twin smiles appeared on their faces and they shared a quiet laugh.

"Well…goodnight, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly with one last smile and started backing toward the door slowly, hesitant, still staring almost expectantly at him. _C'mon, Inuyasha…don't leave me hanging…_

His earlier bravado suddenly disappeared and from inside his pockets Inuyasha's hands went white knuckled and his feet refused to obey his brain's order to _move._ "Good night…Kagome." _You damn fool! __**Move!**_

At his two words, Kagome seemed to deflate as disappointment swept through her and she sighed quietly, but nonetheless put on a brave face and forced a smile to her lips. "…Bye," she whispered, turned around, unlocked her door and paused before stepping inside. Biting down on her lip, Kagome dared a glance behind her and her shoulders slumped at the sight of Inuyasha's retreating figure.

She closed her eyes, stepped inside and the door clicked gently shut behind her.

Inuyasha slammed his car door shut with such force it was a wonder the window didn't shatter and then he slammed his hands onto the steering wheel in frustration and resisted the urge to have his forehead follow suit. Dammit, what the fuck was _wrong_ with him?! He was a goddamn pussy, chickening out like he had, and it was painfully obvious to him now that his beautiful date had wanted him to join her up on that porch, take her into his arms and give her what they _both_ wanted.

Inuyasha groaned, slammed his head back into the headrest and thrust a hand through his hair, turning his amber gaze longingly to her house. A few seconds later the porch light went out and his heart sank.

A ragged sigh escaped him and he frowned thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Maybe…maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe she was still waiting for him to suck it up, be a man and make a move.

Maybe…Kagome didn't want him to go.

Still, Inuyasha hesitated, gripping the wheel tightly in both hands as indecision warred within him. Shit, but what if he read her wrong? What if she _wasn't_ waiting for him and was in fact on the phone with her best friend right now telling her how much of a coward he was and that she couldn't _believe_ she had even _agreed_ to—

_I turned off the car  
><em>_Ran though the yard  
><em>_Back to your front door_

_No! Stop it, you're being an idiot,_ he admonished himself, shaking his head. He huffed out a breath and stared hard at her front door, willing it to open, for Kagome's beautiful face to appear and—

"Oh, fuck this," he suddenly growled and without a second thought Inuyasha hastily exited his car with an expression of steely determination and he didn't even care that he left the door open as he jogged through the yard and made it onto her front porch in two steps.

_Before I could knock  
><em>_You turned the lock  
><em>_And met me on the front porch_

With a solid resolve, he raised his hand to the door but it suddenly opened before he could even knock and there she was, eyes bright and shining hopefully.

**-X-**

_You couldn't see me  
><em>_Watching through the window  
><em>_Wondering what went wrong  
><em>_Praying that you wouldn't go_

Hidden from view, chocolate brown eyes gazed longingly through the window at the car parked outside, clutching the curtain tightly in her hand and wondering if it was something she did, something she said. Kagome bit her lip, praying he didn't drive away, wishing she were brave enough to end their date on a different note.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass, hoping she hadn't made a completely fool of herself.

Was she wrong about him? Had she misinterpreted the signs? The casual touches, the warm smiles, the subtle flirting – had she read it all wrong? Was she seeing only what she _wanted_ to see?

But…that can't be right, the young woman mused, shaking her head. Kagome considered herself that of average intelligence, but she couldn't have mistaken the gestures. Otherwise why would he find her hand in the darkness of the movie theater and lace their fingers? Lend her his jacket when she was cold? Refuse to let her pay for anything?

_So then why didn't he…_

_You should've kissed me  
><em>_You should've pushed me  
><em>_Up against the wall_

Kagome's eyes fluttered back open and she was surprised to find Inuyasha's car still idling in front of her house. A glimmer of hope wedged itself into her heart and she sucked in a breath, however she didn't allow herself to get her hopes up too much. It was possible he was on the phone or something, maybe calling his best friend to tell him how much of a colossal waste of his time this was—

_Ah! No, I _have_ to stop thinking like that! _she chastised herself and a small frown marred her brow as she stared contemplatively at his car, not daring to believe her silent prays would come true.

But the longer he sat there, the stronger Kagome's hopes grew.

_You should've kissed me  
><em>_I was right on the edge  
><em>_And ready to fall_

Maybe…maybe he was regretting it too, how their date had ended. Maybe he felt the same disappointment she felt, for not stepping up and making a move. Maybe he realized how much _more_ they could be if he would just—

The door swung open and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when Inuyasha emerged from the vehicle and was suddenly racing across her yard. Her eyes widened and then she was gone, her heart pounding as she ran down the hall and hurried down the stairs; by the time he was at her front door, so was she and without wasting any time she quickly turned the lock, opened the door and there he was, breathing heavily and amber eyes half-lidded as they flashed with something Kagome was unable to decipher.

_I turned off the car  
><em>_Ran through the yard  
><em>_Back to your front door_

A beat of silence passed as they merely stared at each other, hearts thundering in their chests, blood racing, and the air between them so charged it was nearly tangible.

_Half scared to death  
><em>_Can't catch my breath  
><em>_Aren't these the moments we live for?_

"Inu…"

"Kagome," he rumbled before cupping her face in his hands, dipping his head and claiming her lips in the ardent kiss they both so desperately wanted.

_And I kissed you  
><em>_Goodnight  
><em>_And now that I've kissed you  
><em>_It's a good night,  
><em>_Good night, baby,  
><em>_Goodnight_

Heat exploded between them as Kagome eagerly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his silver mane. _This_ is what she had been craving; _this_ is what Kagome had been looking forward to throughout the entirety of their date because she just _knew_ his kiss would be amazing, the kind where the earth moved, fireworks exploded, where the breath was stolen right out of her lungs, and, God, she _loved_ it when she was right. His mouth moved over hers with such an intensity, so much passion that her knees went weak and she would have sank to the floor had it not been for the muscled arm that caught her around the waist and dragged her up against his hard body. Kagome whimpered and parted her lips, allowing his seeking tongue passage.

With a heady groan, Inuyasha drank deeply the sweetness of her mouth, exploring relentlessly with his greedy tongue and nipping gently at the tender flesh of her lips as he walked them into the house and groped behind him blindly, closing the door. Inuyasha had been thinking of this moment since the very second he'd picked her up that evening and he couldn't believe he had nearly missed out on this; her taste, her soft body against his, the little sounds of pleasure emitting from her girl in his arms and now he _knew_ he would _never _be able to get enough. She was more exquisite than the finest wine, more bittersweet than the darkest chocolate, richer than the purest honey and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this definitely wouldn't be their last kiss. Without knowing how or when, Inuyasha had fallen in love with this amazing, kind, sweet, compassionate, forgiving, _beautiful_ woman and he wondered why he had taken so long to ask her out.

Well, no time like the present to make up for lost time.

Pulling back slightly for some much needed air, Inuyasha slowly backed her up and pushed her against the wall, pressing lingering, languid kisses to her mouth and then finally opening his eyes, resting his forehead against her own.

Both breathing heavily, the couple silently gazed at one another before Kagome's lips curled up into a warm, a little shy but genuine smile and his heart skipped a beat. He managed to return it with a loving one of his own and then bend down to once more claim her lips in a searing kiss, raising a hand to twine his fingers in her obsidian tresses.

When they parted some moments later Kagome's face was gloriously flushed, her soft lips were red and swollen from his kisses and her hair was slightly mussed from his fingers running through it and she looked so damn beautiful.

Inuyasha released a ragged sigh and tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "_Now,_" he rumbled, "it's a good night."

Kagome's smile widened and then she bit her lip, looking coyly up at him through her lashes. "You know what would make it a great night?"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened at her seductive purr and a banked fire burned in the amber depths, making her shiver. "What," he said in a husky growl and butterflies erupting in her stomach.

With a sultry little smile that had Inuyasha's heart pounding, Kagome slid her hands over his shoulders and down to his chest before grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and without once breaking eye contact, slowly started backing toward the stairs.

_And now that I've kissed you  
><em>_It's a good night  
><em>_Good night, baby,  
><em>_Goodnight_

**-X-**

HEEEE. I am _**sooo**_ happy with how this turned out and I hope you are too! ^_^

…So I know I shouldn't say this…but…

I'mworkingonanotherstoryandIalreadyhavefortypluschaptersandIdon'tevenknowhowlongthisisgoingtobe.

…o_o Uh. *dives behind a rock*


End file.
